EG 2016 Shop List
=All Aglow= a moss-covered stone cottage, Room 10 uses trading Aglow Cool and dim, this oddly shaped room is enclosed by pale grey stone walls with clouded, heavy glass windows on all sides. A long table set with mismatched chairs rests atop a close-napped carpet in front of a small alcove dominated by a simple oak plank bed. A glimpse of a garden can be seen through a screened back door partially obstructed by ceramic pots filled with overgrown swamp roses. You also see a glass-front curio cabinet. Obvious exits: out On the long table you see a cracked clear glass tube, a long and twisted glass tube, a shiny green satin box, a bow-topped yellow paper box, a ribbon-tied ecru parchment box, an ivory-dotted pink paper box and a faded paper note. In the Common language, it reads: The glass pieces sold here are containers for fireflies. There's also a selection of boxes to present these unique gifts. In the curio cabinet you see a large frosted glass droplet, a slender glass icicle, a beryl-set spun glass tiara, a glass-winged plume moth circlet, a spiraling glass wristlet, a silk-winged glass firefly pin, a glass flower-shaped ring, a twine-strung blown glass pendant, a spherical etched glass pin, a bronze-caged glass bubble ring, a silk-strung frosted glass orb and a glass and faenor filigree bracelet. Aglow, Firefly Grove' A vine-covered trellis straddles a narrow gravel path winding through overgrown blades and fragrant blooms in the lush green garden. Towering over a moss-covered stone cottage is an enormous tree with long roots arching up from the ground, its low hanging branches draped with a collection of rope-strung wooden swings. A light wind whistles through the tall grasses surrounding a rock-lined pond, its surface reflecting the synchronized flashing of countless fireflies. You also see a large vaalin-caged glass sphere strung from a tree branch and a painted bright green sign. Obvious paths: none The cottage is covered in lush green moss and tendrils of ivy hang from the thatched roof. Cloudy glass windows on each side of the cottage offer no glimpse inside. A screened back door stands open, a pot of pink swamp roses nearby. Inside, you see one glowing blue starfly, one glowing viridian starfly, four glowing cerulean starflies, one glowing celadon starfly, four glowing peach starflies, two glowing coral starflies, and very many glowing silver starflies. In the Common language, it reads: Buy a random starfly for 1,000 silver! You can look at the sphere to see what was caught last night. Have the coins in your pocket and be holding an appropriate container, then OPEN the sphere. Or try catch your own firefly here in the grove for free! The odds of catching a firefly during the daytime is pretty low, but not impossible! It's much easier once the sun sets. To catch your own, buy a container inside the cottage, then WAVE it out here. ----- =Eye Scry= a crumbling stone tower, Room 18 uses trading Scry Darkness permeates the room and slimy trails of some kind of fungus or moss festoon the curving stone walls. Crumbling planks of wood board up the windows, and the oppressive smell of swamp and rot fills the confines of the area. An exquisitely rendered image of the inner workings of the eye has been painted on a tattered piece of cloth and a wicker basket leaking thick pinkish fluid rests on the soggy ground. You also see a curving stone staircase. Obvious exits: out Cloth: The eye has been painted in sweeping shades of red, pink, and white. The paint glistens wet and fresh in the light, and is a texture that seems somewhat thicker and viscous than normal paint. In the wicker basket you see a riveted invar monocle, a simple veniom-chained monocle, a corroded hammered copper monocle, a tarnished brass monocle, a heavily rusted iron monocle, a sturdy wooden-framed monocle, a plain gold monocle, an elegantly twisted silver monocle, a leather-bound monocle and a slim silver monocle. The basket is of simple construction, a haphazard weaving of mildewing swamp reeds. A thick, pink-tinged fluid is slowly seeping out of its bottom. Scry, Alcove Weak daylight streams through substantial gaps in the ceiling, partially blocked by damp cloth hangings and tattered tapestries. Spongy planks propped over the various holes in the floor sag beneath your weight. A threadbare carpet sits before a meager little cot. You also see a curving stone staircase. Obvious exits: none